A slip bobber is a fishing line float designed for slidable movement on the line when attached thereto. When such a bobber is used with a rod and reel, casting of the line is simplified because the bait and terminal tackle may be reeled close to the end of the rod, thereby leaving little excess line which may catch on something while casting.
Preferably, a slip bobber should be attachable to and detachable from a line at any point along its length--thus eliminating the need for time-consuming removal and/or replacement of a hook or other object from the end of the line. A number of designs for slip bobbers having the aforementioned characteristics have been described. Typical designs are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents: Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,079; Atton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,551; and Sitzler et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,451.
The aforementioned prior bobbers are relatively costly to manufacture, being either relatively complex in shape, or incorporating comparatively expensive components.
Some of the aforementioned bobbers rely for their operation upon structure for frictionally connecting together separate parts. These bobbers may encounter problems with accidental detachment of the bobber from the line caused by vibrations and jolts undergone by the bobber during casting the line, causing the bobber parts to separate. Also, after prolonged use of the bobber, the structure may wear sufficiently to make it ineffective for securing the parts together.
A commercially-available slip bobber which is attachable to a line at any point therealong utilizes a line-holding tube rotatably carried in a diametral bore extending through a one-piece spherical buoyant body. The bobber is attached to a line by first aligning a lengthwise slot in the tube with a slot in the body extending from the surface thereof to the bore. The line then is inserted through the aligned slots into the tube, and the line is captured in the tube by rotating the tube to dealign the openings. However, the attendant shocks and movements undergone by the bobber when fishing occasionally have been found to cause rotation of the tube back to the aligned position of the slots, thereby allowing unwanted detachment of the bobber from the line.